EXO WITH YOU 18
by Felliciaikaa
Summary: terdapat adegan nc


annyeonghaseyo yeorobun

ada yang suka nc? kebetulan aku sudah membuatnya

votment please

typo bertebaran

terdapat adegan

dewasa

gak kuat iman tolong tekan tombol back

N

C

1

8

cast :

oh sehun

you/kamu ( yang lagu baca )

park chanyeol

byun baekhyun

y/n pov

mengapa dia berubah? mengapa dia terlalu cuek dengan ku? apakah nasibku sama dengan baekhyun oppa? ahhh jinjja jangan sampaii aku seperti baekhyun oppa

ohh tuhan kenapa nasibku seperti ini? apakah sehun oppa meninggalkan ku dengan kondisiku seperti ini?

"huek huek"

aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutku

"huekk huekk huekk, ahh kenapa kepalaku begitu sakit? dan kenapa aku mual ya? eum... mungkin aku masuk angin paling besok juga sembuh, ehh sebentar dulu aku ingat sesuatu"-aku mengingat kejadianku dengan sehun

"wahh aniya!!!! GAK MUNGKIN!! AKU GAK MUNGKIN HAMIL!!! ANIYA!!!!"-teriakku.

y/n pov end

flasback on

di taman

"sehun oppa!!!"-teriakmu kepada kekasih tercintamu itu

kamu langsung berlari menuju namja yang kamu sebut sehun itu. Kamu langsung memeluk namja yang bermarga 'OH' itu.

"chagia aku sangat merindukanmu"-kata sehun sambil membalas pelukanku. "y/n apakah kau merindukanku? aku sangat merindukan semua yang ada di tubuhmu"

"hmm mulai dahh mesumnya, ohh iya hunie baekhyun oppa di tinggal oleh chanyeol oppa setelah mereka melakukan hubungan badan. Jika kau berhubungan badan denganku, kau harus berjanji jangan meninggalkanku seperti yang di lakukan chanyeol oppa kepada baekhyun oppa." kata y/n sambil menatap mata sehun.

"i promise baby" kata sehun sambil mencium tepat di bibirmu. "sayang kita lanjutkan di hotel ya aku gak tahan" kata sehun dan langsung menggendongmu ala bridal style ke mobilnya.

skip

sehun langsung melumat bibirmu dengan penuh nafsu. Kamu membalas lumatan sehun dan mencoba mengimbanginya. setelah puas dengan bibirmu sehun turun ke lehermu dan membuat tanda kepemilikannya. Kamu langsung membuka baju sehun. kamu tidak tahu setan apa yang sudah memasukimu. sehun merasa tidak adil, sehun membuka kancing bajumu dengan kasar dan membuang bajumu ke sembarang arah.

sehun membuat kiss mark sangat banyak di tubuhmu. sehun terus menjilati tubuhmu dengan rinci sampai sampai tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang terlewat se centi pun. sehun terus turun dan akhirnya mentok ke bagian bawahmu.

sehun langsung membuka rokmu dan dalamanmu. sehun langsung menjilat sesekali mengemut vaginamu dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam hole mu. sehun menjelajahi lubang vaginamu.

"ahh eumhh terushh sayanghh" desahku yang membuat sehun semangat.

dengan tangan jahilmu kamu membuka celana sehun beserta celana dalamnya. dan kamu terkejud melihat ukuran junior sehun.

"hisap dia sayang" kata sehun dengan mata sayunya. kamu langsung menuruti kata sehun dan memasukkan junior sehun ke dalam mulutmu, kamu menghisapnya dan sesekali menggigitnya. dan akhirnya

crott

"arghh hmm ahhh" desah sehun akibat pelepasan pertamanya. kamu menelan sperma sehun tanpa ada rasa jijik.

sehun meraih juniornya dan mengocoknya sekejap dan langsung mengarah ke dalam lubang vaginaku dan langsung memasukkannya dengan satu hentakan.

"akhhhh hunie hiks hiks sakithh" rintihku karena vaginaku rasanya seperti robek karena tidak ada pelumasan.

"apakah kita sudahi?" kata sehun dengan ragu dan khawatir. kamu yang merasa sehun akan kecewa jika kamu tidak mengizinkan untuk lanjut dan akhirnya kamu mengizinkannya untuk bergerak. sehun mulai memasuk dan mengeluarkan juniornya secara perlahan.

"ahh sehunhh lebih cehh pathh nghhh" desah mu kenikmatan. "as youhh wish babyhh ahhh" kata sehun dan sehun menggenjot vagina mu dengan lebih cepat hingga menimbulkan suara 'plok plok plok' "ahh nghh ahh hmm" desahmu

"desah namaku sayanghhh" kata sehun dengan terus menggenjotmu

"ahh sehunhh ahh hunhh ahh dadyhh" desahku yang membuat sehun makin cepat menggenjotmu "ahh eumhh kauh sempith sayangh" desah sehun "danhh kauhh sangathh nikhh mathh sayanghhh ahhh" desahmu

Sehun semakin mempercepat genjotannya sampai menumbuk prostatmu "ahh sayang aku tak tahan" katamu "sabarhh sayang tunggu aku"

dan akhirnya...

crott

sperma sehun menyembur rahimmu.

"aku berjanji akan menikahimu" kata sehun sambil mencium keningku dan tidur sambil memelukku dari belakang.

flasback off

end

gimana? bagus? kurang panjang yaa? kurang hot yaa?? mianhae klo kurang bagus. dan maaf banget typonya bertebaran di mana mana

jangan lupa votment yaa

annyeong


End file.
